School Days With Trouble maker
by DeeFay
Summary: Pernahkah kau diberikan janji manis dari wali kelasmu untuk mengajari orang paling malas, menyebalkan, sombong dan angkuh? Awalnya bagi Arthuria itu hal yang mudah, namun dia haru menghadapi setan licik dengan penampilan seorang pangeran binal yang akan selalu menggodanya.
1. Chapter 1

School days with trouble

Rating: T

Genre: Romance Comedy

Warning: Geje, Abal , Typo, Garing, OOC, dll

* * *

Kalau berbicara tentang masa sekolah, itu pasti tidak ada habisnya. Apalagi kalau dirimu menjadi seseorang yang memiliki peran yang cukup penting di sekolahmu. Yah, bisa dibilang mungkin seperti aku ini. Namaku Artoria Pendragron, aku ketua kelas dari 2-1 sekaligus ketua osis di sekolah. Ya, begitulah… semua tunduk padaku dan takut padaku, mereka pun menjulukiku seekor singa yang tidak bisa di taklukan. Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang orang yang ada di sekitarku, seperti misalnya membantu mereka kalau kesulitan, mengunjungi mereka kalau mereka sakit, bahkan menenemani mereka kalau mereka sedang kesusahan tapi aku tidak mau membantu memberikan contekan atau member contekan PR.

Aku memiliki tanggung jawab tersendiri, berhubung aku ini ketua kelas. Di kelasku ada sebuah papan absen di dekat meja guru. Setiap hari aku melihat nama Gilgamesh disana, nama itu tak pernah terhapus dari papan tulis. Rasanya tulisan nihil tidak pernah terlihat di papan itu. Apa mungkin istilah kata nihil sudah diganti dengan kata Gilgamesh? Aku juga tidak tahu, sampai hari ini pun aku tidak tau, seperti apa wajah murid yang sering tidak masuk yang bernama Gilgamesh itu.

Aku menoleh pada bangku disebelahku, disana ada seorang pria dengan rambut yang terangkat ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di dahinya, dia temanku sekaligus wakil ku, namanya Diarmuid. Dia sering menemaniku bertugas, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti sesuati mengenai siswa yang sering bolos ini dibandingkan dengan diriku yang lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan segala kegiatan OSIS itu.

"Psst… Diarmuid… Kamu tau anak yang namanya Gilgamesh ngga?" Diarmuid menatapku dan memejamkan matanya sebentar seolah dia sepertinya berpikir dengan keras.

"Hmmm… Gilgamesh ya? Aku sering dengar namanya sih di kalangan guru guru. Sepertinya dia agak bermasalah, tapi errr… Kudengar gossip dia penyumbang biaya terbesar buat sponsorin sekolah ini lhooo…" Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, penyumbang terbesar? Dia kira dengan jadi penyumbang terbesar bisa bolos seenaknya? Enak banget dia? Anak ini bener bener deh harus diberi pelajaran. Jangan jangan nanti waktu Ujian tengah dia ga masuk lagi, lalu ada nilainya. Enak sekali dia?

"Hmmm… Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit disiplin, enak saja bolos bolosan terus, dia kira kalo nyumbang duit banyak bisa bikin dia santai apa…" Mendadak semangat Athuria berkobar, dia sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk membawa murid yang namanya Gilgamesh untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun Diarmuid hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah.

"Errr… bukan begitu sih… Tapi gossip lain yang beredar… Gilgamesh gapernah datang ke sekolah lho…" Sontak Arthuria pun berteriak

"APA? Enak sekali dia bisa begitu, anak itu benar benar butuh di kerasin deh…" Dianmuid hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk bahu temannya

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, semoga saja bisa bertemu dia… Aku mau ganti sepatu, setelah ini kita pelajaran olah raga" Begitu katanya seraya ia pergi meninggalkan temannya dan membawa bola basketnya ikut bersama dengannya

* * *

Arthuria menjerit kesakitan beberapa kali, kakinya bengkak karena tergelincir di dekat kolam renang. Bersama dengan Diarmuid yang membantunya berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Artoria duduk di ranjang kosong dekat dengan meja petugas kesehatan. Sayangnya, petugas kesehatan tidaklah tampak sama sekali. Diarmuid pun menghela nafasnya karena dia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Artoria, kau duduk disini dlu… Errr, aku agak lupa kalau pertolongan kaki bengkak itu di kompres air panas atau air dingin" Diarmuid menggaruk pipinya, karena dia sama sekali tidak paham tentang pertolongan pertama karena dia bukan anak kesehatan

"Ermmm… Seingatku air panas deh ya? Tapi masa air dingin? Aku juga agak lupa sih…" Sepertinya Arthuria pun juga tidak mengerti, lebih baik mereka mencari penjaga ruang kesehatan yang sekarang

"Arthuria, aku tidak hafal kalau bengkak harus apa… hnggg.. aku panggilkan dokter saja yaaa…" Begitu kata Diarmuid seraya ia segera meninggalkan Arthuria seorang diri di ruang kesehatan.

"Eh… Diar tunggu, ei… jangan tinggalkan aku dong…" Sayangnya suara itu tidaklah didengar Diarmuid yang sudah menjauh dari sana. Arthuria pun hening, ia tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Tubuhnya pun basah kuyup terkena air dari kolam renang, sekarang ia kedinginan, ditambah lagi dengan AC di ruangan kesehatan yang makin membuatnya menggigil.

"Aduh, Gil… Sudah aku lelah jangan main lagi" Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Arthuria. Kalau dari suara sih, sepertinya suara laki laki, tapi dia kurang yakin karena bayangan yang tampak dari tirai yang memisahkannya dari ranjang sebelahnya. Disana dia melihat 2 sosok yang sedang berduaan di ranjang. Yang satu berambut panjang, yang satu lagi sudah jelas laki laki dari postur badannya.

"Apaan sih gil… Udahan kenapa, aku mau balik kelas, nanti aku dilaporin ke Iskandar sensei…" Mendengar itu, Artoria hening. Apa? Iskandar sensei? Wali kelas mereka? Jadi anak yang diduga sedang "main" itu sepertinya salah satu anak kelasnya. Arthuria yang penasaran itupun dengan kakinya yang sedang sakit mengendap endap mencoba untuk mengintip dua sosok yang sedang ada di sebelahnya.

"Gil, udah aku mau balik ihhh… Cape tau gak nemeni kamu terus… Lagian masa kamu mau bolos kelas terus?" Eh? Dia maksa perempuan yang rambutnya hijau manis itu? Dasar si blonde berengsek. Begitulah pikir Arthuria yang terus memperhatikan kedua temannya itu

"Ayolah Enkindu, nanti aku antar pulang deh…" Sahut lelaki blonde dengan wajah sok bossy yang mukanya serasa ingin ti tonjok Arthuria

"GILGAMESH… AYOLAH… SEKALI KALI MASUK KELAS" Seketika arthuria pun terbelalak mendengar nama itu dan ia segera berdiri membuka tirai pembatas ruangannya karena emosi. Dengan wajah yang basah kuyub dan bajunya yang basah, sehingga membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dia berteriak dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang

"JADI KAMU YANG NAMANYA GILGAMESH? YANG HOBI BOLOS ITU YA?"

Lelaki yang namanya Gilgamesh itupun hanya terbelalak melihat Arthuria, matanya tak lain melihat ke satu tempat dan dia hanya berkomentar 3 kata

"Dadamu rata ya?" Wajah Arthuria pun merah, dia menutup tubuhnya dengan korden. Lelaki yang namanya Enkindu itupun hanya tersenyum kecil menahan tawanya melihat temannya mencari masalah dengan ketua kelasnya

"Mesummm kamu… Mesummm… Dasar mesum… Aku doakan kamu gapunya pacar dasar Homo!" Begitu kata Arthuria yang mengutuki Gilgamesh, teman sekelasnya yang legendaries itu

"Errr… Aku bisa lihat bra biru muda renda renda warna putih yang kamu pake itu dari balik korden lho…" Enkindu pun tidak kuasa untuk tertawa melihat temannya yang mesum itu. Maklum, namanya juga Gilgamesh.

"MESUMMMM…" Arthuria, 16 Tahun, Terkenal sebagai cewe paling perkasa disekolah melemparkan pukulan mautnya pada seorang yang baru pertama kali dia temui, Gilgamesh.

"Wah, kasar sekali… Ketua osis kita kasar juga yaaa…" Gilgamesh berhasil menghindar dari pukulan maut ketua kelasnya dan menangkap kedua tangannya, namun sayangnya Arthoria kembali terpeleset karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat diatas Gilgamesh.

"Aduh, sudah lepaskan aku… Aku ketua OSIS mu, jangan macam macam kamu!" Arturia mulai mengancam rupanya, tetapi Gil tidak banyak komentar, dia malah memainkan rambut ketua OSISnya sambil tersenyum

"Cewe gaboleh kasar lhooo" Arthuria mulai sebal dengan kelakuan playboy yang ada di bawahnya, belum lagi komentar komentar mesumnya itu

"Eh iya, kukira rata… Ternyata empuk juga…" Gilgamesh tersenyum dengan wajah mesumnya. Sementara ia lengah Arthuria berhasil men tattoo wajah gil dengan sebuah telapak tangan berwarna merah di pipinya.

"Aduh… Sakit juga… Kuat juga dirimu buat ukuran perempuan…" Enkindu yang dari tadi hanya melihat itupun membuka mulutnya dan berkomentar

"Errr Gil, Arthuria ini juara Anggar tingkat nasional, errr dia juga atlit tinju katanya" Gil pun hening mendengar komentar Enkindu, sepertinya menaklukan Arthuria butuh sebuah perjuangan extra. Arthuria yang mendorong pelan tubuhnya dari Gilgamesh, namun sayangnya karena kakinya yang bengkak itu tidak dapat membuatnya berdiri dengan seimbang dan membuatnya jatuh terjengkal ke belakang

"Wow… Biru muda juga bawahnya" Gil tersenyum mesum, sementara Enkindu pun membuang wajahnya karena dia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan temannya

"Hei kau cowo mesum… Ngapain komentar aneh aneh…" Sepertinya Arthuria mulai kesal dan menutupi pahanya supaya si pirang mesum di hadapannya tidak terus memperhatikannya. Namun Enkindu menyadari sesuatu dan dia mulai angkat suara

"Gil, sudahlah… Sepertinya dia sakit… Aku urus dia dulu… Kau diam saja disana" Enkindu pun segera mendekati Arthuria dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat dan memberikannya obat. Namun Arthura masih belum terima rupanya

"Nggak! Pokoknya besok aku mau liad anak yang namanya Gilgames masuk kelas! 2 minggu lagi Ujian Tengah… enak aja bolos muluuu dasar merasa boss!" Enkindu menghela nafasnya seraya ia membayangkan wajah Gilgamesh yang akan terus mengumpat di kelas karena dia tidak suka di kelas

"Iya, akan ku usahakan dia masuk kelas besok…" Kali ini arthuria terus memperhatikan Enkindu yang sedang mengobati kakinya. Namun dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dari balik korden. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilgamesh. Dia tersenyum sendiri selagi menyaksikan ketua OSIS nya yang sedang diobatin oleh temannya sendiri.

"Eh, Enkindu… Ketua Osis kita tadi namanya siapa sih?" Enkindu yang sedang membersihkan alat alat yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Arthuria itupun melayangkan pandangannya pada temannya yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"Hmmm… Kenapa sih tadi ngga Tanya dia namanya siapa? Kok malah Tanya ama gue?" Enkindu sepertinya kesal dengan kelakuan temannya ini, yang benar saja. Masa sampai ketua kelas dan ketua OSIS sekolah sendiri tidak tau? Yah, maklumi saja raja preman yang satu ini.

"Ayolah, tadi saja baru bertemu dengannya sudah dilabrak begitu bagaimana mau Tanya namanyaaaa…" Gil tumben tumbenan peduli sama orang? Bisanya dia Cuma suka main PS dan gak peduli dengan orang lain deh? Apa ini suatu tanda?

"Namanya Arthuria Pendragon, dia lumayan kaya raya sih. Seingatku orang tuanya punya rumah mirip istana, yah tajir kea elu gitu. Orang tuanya tinggal di inggris disini dia tinggal di apartemen sama kakaknya. Hmmm… Tapi dia murid teladan sama… Ah iya… Banyak cowo yang sempet nembak dia katanya, tapi errr… Mereka takut dluan soalnya errr… yaaa… kamu liad sendiri kan?" Gil hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan dari Enkindu. Enkindu sendiri heran dengan kelakuan Gil yang mulai ajaib

"Napa gil? Naksir ya? Tumben seleramu yang kea gitu? Biasanya yang badan bohay, paha semok, pantat bahenol plus oppai besar gitu?" Gilgamesh hanya tertawa mendengar komentar temannya. Enkindu belum tahu rupanya kalau sepertinya Gilgamesh hanya tertarik untuk membuat ketua osis mereka makin tampak wanita dan bertobat di pelukannya

"Yaaa gitu deh, dasar kepo kamu… Lagian nanti juga kl sama gue bisa di latih kok biar dia jadi bohay dan semok… Ah iya… Tadi pas kamu obatin suara dia pas njerit kesakitan manis juga tuh… Jadi pengen denger lagi" Enkindu terbelalak mendengar komentar temannya yang sepertinya agak gila itu. Menjinakkan ketua osis mereka yang kea singa itu? Sebetulnya Enkindu hanya bisa bilang selamat berjuang saja, baru bertemu saja dia sudah speechless dengan mereka apa lagi nantinya.

"Selamat berjuang aja deh Gil…" Begitu kata Enkindu sambil menepuk bau temannya

"Lah napa sih? Asik kali kalo aku bisa tahlukin ketua osis elu yang serem itu…" Gil Over pede rupanya, dasar narsis

"Gue nyerah gil kalo sama ketua osis… Serem" Enkindu merinding sendiri membayangkan wajah Arthuria yang sedang memarahinya

"Cih, serem serem gitu keliatannya asik juga tuh kalo di bully… Toh dia udah 16 tahun single kan?" Gilgamesh kembali tersenyum setan namun Enkindu membuang pandangannya karena lelah dengan temannya

"Iya sih dia single 16 tahun, tapi… Errr… kamu yakin tuh? Ada wakilnya dia sih, kadang kukira kea pacarnya dia" Gilgamesh mendecih, sepertinya dia kesal kalau di bandingkan dengan orang lain

"Cih, tentu aku lah lebih berkompeten…" Gilgamesh tersenyum licik, Enkindu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Seketika akal busuk yang mungkin sepertinya bisa membuat Gilgamesh sedikit tobat merasuki

"Gil, gimana kalo besok kamu masuk kelas… Hmmm… sebelahnya ketua osis itu bangku kosong lho… ga ada yang berani duduk sebelah dia kecuali si wakilnya dia itu… Gimana mau masuk kelas?" Tawaran yang lumayan menarik bagi Gil kalau dia harus duduk disebelah ketua osisnya yang galak ini, Gilgamesh tersnyum, sepertinya dia tertarik pada tawaran ini

"Baiklah, besok aku akan masuk kelas… Tapi ingat, aku Cuma mau duduk di sebelah ketua osis! Bukan disamping para mongrel berisik yang suka mengerumuniku…" Enkindu pun terdiam mendengarnya. Dia lupa kalau Gilgamesh punya banyak fangirl, yah ngga kalah sama Arthuria yang terkenal banya cowo yang suka dia itu.

"Iyaaa… Bereslah gil… semua bisa diatur… Tapi syaratnya kamu datang pagi pagi ya…" Sekarang Enkindu malah bingung, bagaimana dia menggeser tempat duduk Diarmuid biar Gilgamesh bisa duduk disebelah Arthuria.

* * *

Pagi itu, Enkindu segera mengotori meja milik Diarmuid, sebelum Arthuria datang. Dia mencoba untuk mengusir Diarmuid yang selalu duduk di sebelah Arthuria, kemudian memindahkan buku buku diarmuid ke bangku lain yang ada di pojok belakang yang terkenal selalu kosong. Enkindu gemetaran mencoba untuk melakukan hal setan sejahat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun sebetulnya ini juga demi kebaikan temannya yang selalu tidak masuk kelas itu. Paling tidak mungkin ketua kelas akan menyetujuinya karena setidaknya dengan Gil yang berada di sampingnya mungkin saja dia tidak akan bisa berbuat macam macam kepada guru kelas mereka, Pak Iskandar.

Sesuai dengan rencana Enkindu, pagi itu Gilgamesh datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kira kira satu jam sebelum kelas di mulai. Sungguh sempurna kata Enkindu dalam hati. Tentu saja dengan wajah bangga dia melirik Enkindu yang sudah mempersiapkan bangku Diarmuid untuk ditempati oleh Gilgamesh. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera meletakkan tasnya dan duduk sambil menaruh kakinya diatas meja.

"Nah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama… Kalau bukan karena ketua osis gila itu, aku tidak mungkin ada di kelas ini enki"

Enkindu hanya mengangguk angguk saja. Sebenarnya dia dari tadi berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan bangku Diarmuid yang sekarang berada di pojok belakang ruangan itu. Gilgamesh sedari tadi memperhatikan bangku yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri menatapnya. Entah kenapa kadang Enkindu merasa bahwa mungkin temannya ini otaknya sudah agak miring sampai sampai dia kadang keliatannya sudah gila

"Selamat pagi…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu Khas, suaranya tegas. Walau dia baru mendengar suara itu kemarin, namun Gil sudah hafal betul dengan suara ketua kelasnya yang terdengar tegas, lembut namun terkesan agak ketus baginya.

"Good morning My Queen…"

Arthuria terbelalak mendengar suara Gilgamesh yang ada di hadapanya. Perasaannya kacau melihatnya ada di kelasnya antara senang karena akhirnya dia rela mengikuti kelas, sekaligus pusing. Bagaimana caranya agar anak ini tidak mengganggunya. Kemudian Arthuria menyadari sesuatu begitu dia mencapai bangkunya dan dia segera menoleh kearah Gilgamesh

"Ehm… Ini kan bangkunya Diarmuid… Kau yakin mau duduk disini? Nanti mungkin diarmuid marah padamu lhooo…"

Gil tidak menjawabnya namun dia hanya tertawa dengan keras. Dia menatap Arthuria dan menurunkan kakinya serta melipat kedua tangannya

"Kau tau kan, siapa cepat dia dapat? Bagaimana kalau kau anggap aku duduk disini karena aku Jodohmu karena aku bisa tau kau duduk di mana hmmm?"

ARthuria memijit kepalanya dan mengangguk saja, sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang hari ini mengingat ada Gil yang akan duduk di sampingnya mulai hari ini.

"Terserah kau saja Gil… Nanti kau urus saja urusanmu dengan Diarmuid, aku gak mau ikutan"

Arthuria mengeluarkan bukunya dari tasnya dan membacanya, sepertinya kalau melihat dari sampulnya Arturia suka membaca novel. Gil yang merasa sok dekat dengan Arthuria itu segera menggeser mejanya dan membuat mereka tampak sebangku dan duduk bersama. Tangannyapun tidak segan segan untuk melintang di kursi Arthuria seolah dia mau merangkulnya. Namun sebuah injakan di kaki diterima Gilgamesh dan membuatnya mendecih pelan

"Awww… Kau ini kenapa sih… Aku kan cuma mau dekat denganmu?"

"Ingat Gil… ini di sekolah bukan di café… Kalo mau begini kau ke café aja, sama fans fans mu yang jumlahnya banyak itu lhooo…"

Gil menghela nafasnya, dia berhenti merangkul Arthuria, namun sekarang dia berusaha untuk melirik buku yang di baca oleh Arthuria. Sepertinya ketua kelasnya punya selera yang cukup tinggi untuk urusan pelajaran dan seni apa lagi sastra. Tidak seperti dirinya yang Cuma tau main basket, flirting cewe, bolos dan main game. Kira kira itu kata kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan seorang Gilgamesh yang suka bolos itu.

Tak lama, kelas pun mulai ramai, dan pemandangan yang langka pun terjadi. Semua mata memandang Gilgamesh. Mereka sepertinya terkejut melihat Gil yang biasanya bolos tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di samping ketua kelas mereka. Tapi semua sudah pasti memikirkan satu hal, apa lagi kalau bukan gossip yaitu. "Arthuria berhasil membujuk Gilgamesh si preman kelas untuk ikut pelajaran"

"Oi, Pagi Arthuria"

Suara itu khas sekali, suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara diarmuid. Arthuria segera menutup bukunya dan menghela nafanya sementara Diarmuid terheran heran melihat makhluk pirang yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey, kamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan diarmuid membuat sekelas hening dan diam, beberapa juga ada yang heran juga siapa yang dari tadi duduk bersama dengan ketua kelas mereka. Gil mendecih pelan, kemudian dia berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku Gilgamesh, kau tak kenal aku? Aku anak angkat penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini. Ingat itu mongrel…"

Seketika Diarmuid terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Gilgamesh. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disini Gil, tapi ijinkan aku ambil buku bukuku yang ada di dalam kolong mejaku…"

"Aku sudah memindahkannya mongrel… Disana"

Gilgamesh menunjuk sebuah meja di belakang di sebelah Enkindu teman baiknya, disana barang barang Diarmuid sudah tertata rapi diatur oleh Enkindu, daripada dia mencari masalah lebih banyak, diarmuid memilih untuk segera berjalan kesana. Enkindu menyambutnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"Maafkan Gilgamesh ya, dia emang yaaa… Kau tau sendiri lah… Ahahahaha…"

Diarmuid hanya mengangguk saja, dia segera menoleh ke arah Enkindu dan menghela nafas, sepertinya ada perasaan sedikit lega darinya. Mungkin karena dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan Gilgamesh?

"Ah, tidak apa… Lagipula lumayan juga bisa sedikit melarikan diri dari Arthuria yang selalu mengajakku ikut rapat osis.. Eh iya… Bisa minta tolong tidak enki?"

"Ada apa ya?"

"Tolong pasang koyo di bahuku… Kemarin aku disuruh Arthuria mengangkat kursi di ruang Auditorium"

Enkindu sepertinya mengerti penderitaan Diarmuid, tampaknya kedepannya mereka akan jadi semakin akrab. Bukan hanya karena Gilgamesh, namun juga karena dua duanya tersika karena ulah atasan mereka.

* * *

Bunyi bell tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi, Gilgamesh segera menghela nafasnya karena sedari tadi selama pelajaran mata pak guru Iskandar tidak pernah berhenti mengawasinya. Dia pun segera menatap ketua kelasnya yang duduk di sampingnya dan sedang menikmati sebuah snack sambil membaca bukunya. Namun, ada sebuah suara yang tidak di sukai Gilgamesh. Tidak lain adalah suara dari para fangirlnya yang biasanya mengerumuninya setiap kali main basket.

"KYAAAA… GIL-SAMA MASUK KELASSSS… SENPAI PASTI HAUS YA? MAU JUS TIDAK?"

Suara suara teriakan seperti itu terus berdatangan di sekitarnya dan membuatnya agak kesal, namun ada sebuah suara yang lebih besar dan sepertinya sedikit mengancam yang memanggilnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas, nggak lain lagi suara dari Iskandar sensei

"Gilgamesh dan Arthuria, saya minta ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang Juga"

Gilgamesh segera tersenyum, tanda dia senang karena akhirnya ada alasan bagi dia untuk meninggalkan fangirlnya yang selalu mengikutinya. Namun berbeda dengan Arthuria yang membawa rotinya di tangannya sambil memakannya perlahan sambil mengikuti Iskandar gurunya ke ruangan Guru.

"Kalian berdua duduklah… Santai saja…"

Kata Iskandar sensei sambil meletakkan gelas kopinya berasama 2 gelas air minum untuk kedua muridnya. Sepertinya Iskandar sensei orangnya cukup santai dan enak di ajak ngobrol, tapi berbeda dengan Gilgamesh yang masih saja tetap diam dan melipat kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia agak malas berada disana dan dia ingin segera melarikan diri ke UKS tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

"Aku tau Gilgamesh jarang masuk kelas dan sering berasama Enkindu, berhubung sebentar lagi ujian… Aku mau meminta tolong pada Arthuria"

Seketika matanya terbelalak mendengarnya, Arthuria tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Membawa Gilgamesh masuk ke dalam kelas saja sudah cukup menyebalkan apa lagi untuk menemaninya belajar selama dua minggu kedepan. Dia yakin pasti Gilgamesh tidak akan mudah mengerti semua pelajarannya dengan mudah. Yah tipe anak anak basket yang bisa main fisik tapi tidak bisa pake otak begitu pikirnya.

"Tapi pak Gilgamesh kan gapernah ikut kelas"

"Justru itu tantangannya, kalau kamu bisa bantu dia. Bapak juga bisa bantu kamu untuk nilai kesenian kamu yang hanya dapat C itu lhooo jadi nilaimu kan bisa perfect"

Seketika di dalam pikiran Arthuria dia membayangkan wajah pamannya. Paman Lancelot dan kedua saudaranya. Bedievere dan Arthur, kakak kembarnya. Membayangkan mereka semua menyambut Arthuria saat melihat nilainya yang semakin bagus dan memanjakannya dengan banyak makanan yang enak. Seketika dengan khayalan nista itu Arthuria pun meng iya kan syarat yang diajukan oleh gurunya

"Iya pak, saya rela mengajarkan Gilgamesh sampai bisa… "

"Nah begitu dong, saya suka dengan semangat kamu… Nah sekarang Gilgamesh, saya tau kok kamu banyak prestasi di bidang olah raga terutama basket… Nah kalau ujianmu kali ini nilainya bagus, saya bisa kasih jaminan selama 2 bulan ke depan kamu gaperlu ikut kelas olah raga, jadi kamu bisa santai dan tiduran di UKS gimana?"

Seketika Arthuria terdiam, dia teringat pada saat dia harus menonton pertandingan Basket dan melihat Gilgamesh dengan mata merahnya itu melepas jerseynya dan membiarkan tubuhnya nampak jelas. Arthuria tidak bisa bohong, dia mengakui kalau Gilgamesh memang seksi, apa lagi kalau waktu dia main basket.

"Tch… Bapak ini kea gatau saya aja… Gimana gimana saya pasti bisa lah pak kalo urusan pelajaran, bahkan tanpa perlu meminta ketua osis sendiri yang ngajarin saya"

Gilgamesh melirik ke arah Arthuria dan dia pun meliriknya dengan tatapan seolah menantang ke arahnya. Gil hanya bisa tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah pak… Mulai hari ini ketua osis yang akan mengajariku semua mata pelahajaran…"

Gilgamesh merentangkan tangannya dan membuat Arthuria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu merapat ke arahnya dengan menariknya perlahan ke arahnya. Arthuria yang kesalpun segera mencubit tangan Gilgamesh yang lancang itu dan berhasil membuat wali kelas mereka tertawa

"Baiklah, bapak tunggu hasilnya 3 minggu lagi selesai ujian tengah… Kalau Gilgamesh dapat bagus… Semua yang bapak janjikan akan bapak berikan… Nah, sekarang kalian boleh keluar dan melanjutkan makan siang…"

Arthuria dan Gilgamesh tanpa menunggu lagi segera keluar dari ruangan itu menghela nafasnya. Arthuria melirik ke arah Gilgamesh dengan tatapan sinis, sepertinya hari ini akan semakin panjang belum lagi dia harus mengurus monster menyebalkan yang namanya Gilgamesh ini.

"Gil, setiap pulang sekolah… Temui aku di ruang Osis, kau bisa istirahat setiap hari rabu karena hari itu biasany ada rapat osis… Terus untuk hari sabtu dan minggu, itu terserah kau… Tapi kalau kau mau aku tidak masalah tapi usahakan jam 12 siang keatas karena aku ingin istirahat"

Gilgamesh tersenyum melihat ketua osisnya. Sepertinya setelah mengetahui jadwal yang dimiliki oleh ketua osisinya dia mulai berpikir untuk mengajaknya kencan atau melakukan seuatu pada ketua osisnya. Gilgamesh mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya ke Arthuria

"Berikan aku nomermu, dan aku akan memberikanmu nomerku… Jadi kau tak perlu berteriak ke sepanjang koridor kelas mencariku. Kau bisa menelponku…"

Arthuria menghela nafasnya dan memberikan nomernya paga Gilgamesh, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan

"Ingat ya Gil… Telpon aku di saat butuh saja… Jangan menelponku untuk urusan yang tidak penting"

Gil hanya mengangguk pelan, namun tidak jarang dia sudah memikirkan rencana jahat di dalam pikirannya untuk mengajak ketua osisnya ini kencan atau hanya sekedar pergi berdua atau nonton dengannya. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi Gilgamesh ingin mengajaknya pergi.

* * *

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi, Arthuria segera menghela nafasnya dan menatap Gilgamesh yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia hanya berharap Gil tidak melupakan janjinya untuk belajar bersama Arthuria di ruangan Osis. Namun teriakan teriakan bising terdengar begitu pelajaran usai

"Gilgamesh-samaaa… Kau ngga main basket hari ini? Aku ingin lihat dirimu bermain"

"Gilgamesh samaaa… Ayo ikut dengan kami makan di cafeee"

Jeritan fans itu membuat Arthuria pening, dia segera menepuk bahu Enkindu dan memberI tahu teman baik Gilgamesh itu untuk mengingatkan temannya yang sesat itu. Enkindu pun mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. Saat Enkindu mencoba mendekati Gilgamesh, Enkindu sedikit terkejut ketika Gil mengambil bukunya dan memasang wajah menyebalkannya ke fans nya yang mengerumuninya

"Sudah, hari ini aku sibuk… Aku ingin pulang dan mengerjakan sesuatu"

Enkindu terheran mendengarnya, dia mengikuti Gilgamesh keluar dan menghampirinya dengan heran. Dia memperhatikan Gil berjalan ke arah ruang osis. Sepertinya dia mau melakukan seusatu pada ketua Osisnya entah mengencaninya atau memarahinya.

"Gil, tumben pulang sekolah ngga jalan jalan? ADa apa ini?"

"Tch… Kau harus tau, mulai hari ini selama 2 minggu kedepan aku akan diajari secara intensief oleh ketua osis berkat Pak Iskandar wali kelas kita tuh"

"Wah ya, bagus dong… Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kapan hari ingin membuat ketua Osis suka sama kamu? Kesempatan dong ini?"

Seketika Gil mengalihkan wajahnya pada Enkindu, dia tersenyum dengan penuh arti dan menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya Enkindu sudah memberikannya sebuah semangat lain, namun sebuah suara mengalihkannya untuk mengambil handphone di sakunya. Suaranya berdering kencang, dari layarnya tampak sebuah nama yang menerornya 'Arthuria, Singa Kesurupan'. Enkindu menghintip dan memperhatikan layar handphone Gilgamesh yang berbunyi, dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah sana, samperin situ si ketua osis… Ntar marah lagi dia… Lu tau sendirilah dia kalo marah gimana…"

Gil segera menghela nafasnya kemudia meninggalkan Enkindu, dia segera berlari menuju ruangan Osis dan mendapati Arthuria yang sudah menunggunya sambil memainkan handphonenya. Arthuria sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Gil yang memasuki ruangan OSIS, dia terus memperhatikan handphonenya dan tak lama menyapanya

"Gil? Kau disini? Kukira kau akan memilih tidur di UKS atau mungkin bolos hmmm?"

"Sebetulnya aku ingin bolos… Tapi kau memanggilku, kau pasti kangen padaku kan sampai menelponku?"

"Engga lah, kenapa aku harus kangen padamu… Lebih baik aku tidur daripada mengurusmu"

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur saja? Jadi aku bisa pulang dan kita tidak perlu repot berada disini…"

"Tapi… Gil… Kau tanggung jawabku… Kalau nilaimu jelek, aku yang kena marah tau… Baiklah aku ada penawaran, tapi ini penawaranku secara private. Kalau nilaimu bisa sampai angka 9 di semua mata pelajaran yang aku ajarkan. Aku akan turuti semua yang kamu mau. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah… Tidur denganku? Katamu kan bebas…"

"Nggak… Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmmm… Kencan denganku"

"Tetap saja tidak mau…"

"Kalau begitu nonton denganku…"

"Sama saja aku tolak…"

"Makan malam denganku"

"Oke aku deal…"

Sepertinya Arthuria lumayan mudah di pancing dengan makanan, pikir Gilgamesh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketua kelasnya selalu membawa camilan di sampingnya. Mungkin kedepannya dia harus memasok makanan untuk ketua OSIS nya ini untuk merebut hatinya

"Baiklah berhubung kau baru, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang gampang?"

"Aku sudah bisa aljabar, aku sudah bisa turnan, aku sudah bisa hukum newton dan hukum grafitasi… Jadi kau mau mengajariku apa?"

Arthuria terdiam sebentar, dia shock mendengarnya. Seorang Gil yang suka bolos kelas mengerti hukum hukum itu? Ini pasti dusta. Arthuria tanpa menunggu lagi segera mengeluarkan buku matematika bersama dengan soal ujian dian menyodorkannya ke Gil.

"Kerjakan itu… Kalau kau benar semua, kita bisa santai saat pertemuan selanjutnya…"

Arthuria menghela nafasnya selagi dia memperhatikan Gil yang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "This gonna be a long day" pikir ARthuria melihat Gil mengerjakan tugasnya.

Langit semakin keemasan, jam pun sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore, sekolah juga cukup sepi. Di ruangan Osis tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua. Gil memilih untuk berbaring di sofa, selagi Arthuria mencoba untuk memeriksa seluruh soal yang sudah di kerjakan oleh Gil. Arthuria sepertinya cukup lega melihat hasilnya walau hasilnya tidak se bagus harapannya. Arthuria menghela nafasnya pelan dan meletakkan kertasnya di dekat Gil

"Untuk orang yang nyaris tidak pernah masuk kelas, lumayan juga rupanya gil, walau nilainya hanya 7"

Gil segera mendekat ke sofa tempat ARthuria duduk dan mencoba untuk merangkulnya, namun sebuah cubitan di pipinya membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Namun bukan Gilgamesh namanya kalau dia tidak nekat tetap melakukan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, kok suka banget main kasar denganku…"

"Kamu sendiri yang sukanya pegang pegang tau… Dasar playboy…"

"Kamu sendiri aja yang kelamaan single"

Arthuria terdiam mendengarnya,dia menatap Gil dengan tajam dan kertas yang dia pegang itupun kusut, sepertinya dia marah besar pada Gil yang memanggilnya single.

"Apa kamu dasar playboy, aku doakan kamu ga laku dan ga punya istri nanti"

"Yeee… Biarin asal ntar istriku gak kea kamu aja…"

"Yeee… SApa juga mau suami males kea kamu Gil…"

"Yasudah, jadi hari ini sampai disini atau kau masih mau menahanku di ruangan sini hmmm?"

"3 nomor yang aku lingkari… Itu sebenarnya benar sih caranya… Tapi kamu salah hitung Gil, kau terburu buru yaaa…"

Gil mendecih pelan, tentu saja dia terburu buru, karena ingin segera berada di rumahnya dan menikmati pemandangan malam sambil bermain game. Namun sekarang dia harus ada disini bersama dengan ketua osisnya ARthuria. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dari tadi Gil sendiri diam diam memperhatikan ketua Osisnya. Walau dia galak tapi di mata Gil dai manis kok, namun mungkin dia butuh perjuangan extra untuk mendekati ketua OSIS nya ini. Tidak seperti cewe cewe yang biasa mengurumuninya dan siap mengatakan iya kalau dia mau berpacaran dengan mereka.

"Terus aku harus apa dong kalau salah begini hmmm? Ini sudah sore lhooo yakin kau gamau pulang saja Arthuria?"

Arthuria menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menghela nafasnya karena semakin lelah dengan perilaku temanya yang playboy satu ini.

"Tidak Gil, aku sudah biasa pulang malam dan aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau mengerti tentang bab ini. Paham?"

Aura Arthuria terasa seperti seorang guru di mata Gil, dia tersenyum licik sepertinya Gil ingin memanfaatkan situasinya yang sedang berdua saja dengan ketua osisnya yang terkenal agak ketus ini.

"Iya Arthuria sensei aku paham kok…"

Gil segera mengambil bolpennya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia menatap ke lembar kerjanya, namun sesekali matanya memperhatikan ketua osisnya yang membaca sebuah buku lain di tangannya selagi menunggunya mengerjakan tugasnya sepertinya ketua osisnya memiliki hobi baca, dan Gil pun mulai pensaran. Buku macam apa yang suka di baca oleh ketua osisnya ini.

"Oi Gil, jangan melamun… lihat apa kamu…"

Arthuria mendekati Gil yang sedari tadi melamun dan memperhatikannya, segera saja Gil terbagun dari lamunannya. Kalau dia terus melamun bisa saja ketua osisnya ini memukulnya hingga bengkak. Yah, tapi namanya juga perempuan. Gil sendiri tidak berani terlalu keras pada Arthuria, dia hanya cukup mengancam saja

"errrr tidak ada apa apa kok kenapa? Kalau aku lihatin jadi doki doki ya kamu hmmm?"

Arthuria terbelalak mendengarnya, dia mengambil benda terdekatnya yang bukan lain adalah buku novel yang dia baca dan memukulkannya ke punggul Gil. Dia menatap tajam Gil seolah mengancamnya

"Hei kerjakan dong itu tugasmu.. perlu aku duduk di dekatmu biar makin focus ha?"

Gil mendecih pelan, sebetulnya bukan masalah itu tapi sebetulnya di sisi lain dia berharap Arthuria tidak berada di dekatnya karena Gil ingin terus menggoda ketua Osisnya yang agak keras ini. Expresi Arthuria cukup lucu untuk di goda terus terusan pikir Gil

"Duduk saja dekatku, dasar tsundere kalau kau suka padaku aku ga masalah kok"

"Dasar genit, kerjain sana tugasmu…"

ARthuria memilih untuk duduk di atas meja tempat gil bekerja, dia melipat kakinya dan kembali mengancamnya. Namun Gil hanya tersenyum ambigu melihat ketua osisnya duduk di meja, tak lain Gil memperhatikan paha ketua osisnya yang tampak jelas di sampingnya sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Sepertinya kalau keadaannya seperti ini Gil tidak akan keberatan kalau setiap hari dia harus diajari oleh ketua osisnya

"Sudah Gil, kurasa hari ini sudah cukup… Lagipula sekarang juga sudah cukup sore… Kau bisa pulang…"

ARthuria menghela nafasnya, dan merapikan bukunya sementara Gil segera meregangkan tangannya dan mengambil nafas panjang

"Akhirnya selesai juga… Bagaimana Arthur? Apa besok kau mau mengajariku lagi hmmm? Sampai sore seperti ini juga"

"Ya, apa boleh buat Gil ini juga perintah pak Iskandar, juga buat nilaimu… Apa lagi kamu sering tidak datang kelas…"

"Yah itu semua karena di kelas membosankan Arthur, mungkin sesekali kau ingin kabur denganku hmmm?"

"Tidak, terima kasih… Aku masih ingin ikut kelas daripada bermain denganmu Gil…"

Arthuria mengemas bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya

"Kau tak mau aku mengantarmu pulang hmmm? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu…"

Gil memamerkan kunci mobilnya yang dia bawa di tangannya, dia tersenyum dengan bangga memamerkan logo di kunci mobilnya dengan lambing 4 buah lingkaran. Yaaa, untuk ukuran anak sekolah kalau membawa mobil seperti itu sepertinya sih terlalu mewah. Tapi namanya juga Gilgamesh yang punya banyak harta

"Tidak Gil, terima kasih… Lagipula aku yakin surat mengemudimu pasti belum ada atau kau memalsukan umurmu..."

Arthuria segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Osis dan membiarkan Gil di dalam sana seorang diri.

"Ah, dasar ketua Osis… Susah juga ya menjinakkan dia… Memang betul kata Enki akan butuh perjuangan Extra buat mendapatkan dia…"

* * *

Arthuria berjalan kaki, dari sekolah menuju ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya cukup jauh, namun bukan Arthuria namanya kalau dia bermanja manja untuk minta di jemput kakaknya Arthur yang sekolahnya tidak kalah jauh darinya. Namun sayangnya hari baik sedang tidak memihaknya. Dari kejauhan sepertinya tampak gerombolan lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari tempat karaoke. Kalau melihat penampilannya sih, mereka ga jauh beda dengan Gilgamesh yang di fotocopy jadi 10. Atau gerombolan cowo cowo pemalas yang suka bolos. Mereka melihat ARthuria yang sedang lewat, dan tersenyum ambigu. Sepertinya mereka ingin menggodanya.

"Anak manis nih… kek bule aja… Rambutnya pirang matanya ijo pula…"

"Minum ama Kita yuk… Kita bayarin lhooo…"

Nah kan bener, batin ARthuria melihat kelakuan cowo cowo ganas yang menggodanya ini, Arthuria menghela nafasnya dan sepertinya dia harus bertarung seorang diri melawan banyak cowo yang menggodanya ini.

"Ihhh cakep cakep jutek… Jadi seneng nih godainnya"

Salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya, Arthuria sukses menghindar dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke pipi orang yang menyentuh bahunya

"Tch, sakit juga untuk ukuran cewe… Memang ya kalo bule lebih extra juga dong dapetinnya"

"Jelas lah, cakep kek bule kok enteng dapetnya… Jangan kasar dong neng ama cowo"

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Arthuria lagi dan tersenyum mesum ingin memeluknya namun sukses menerima sebuah tendangan tepat di wajahnya. Arthuria tersenyum tipis merasa sedikit bangga berhasi memukul beberapa lelaki mesum itu.

Arthuria yang merasa mendapat kemenangan itu memutuskan untuk kabur saja, dan berlari. Namun sayangnya, salah satu dari mereka berhasil membuat arthuria terjatuh dengan menahan tas Arthuria

"Oops… Kena dehhh… Mangkanya jangan melawan dong kl diajakin minum…"

Mereka segera mendekati Arthuria, dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya sementara Arthuria berontak. Namun sebuah suara mendistrak mereka. Arthuria merasa familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya

"Wow… It's looks like my queen being disturbed rite?"

Arthuria terbelalak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, dia mengenal baik suara yang memanggilnya itu, bahkan ARthuria kenal dengan siluetnya yang menghampiri gerombolan itu dan menepis mereka semua

"Tch… Mongrel…"

Gil? ARthuria terkejut melihat Gil berdiri disana dan memukul beberapa diantara mereka dan sepertinya dia tidak segan untuk mengancam mereka kalau bermacam macam dengannya

"Kalian belum tau hmmm rasanya dikeluarkan dari sekolah heh? Belum tau rasanya cari masalah sama anak bangsawa heee?"

Mendengar ucapat itu, beberapa dari mereka segera berlari bahkan ada juga yang terkejut mendengarnya

"Kalian tau? Kalian sudah menggoda ratuku…"

Gil menarik tubuh Arthuria yang mereka tahan dan memeluknya mata merahnya bersinar dengan tajam membuat mereka ketakukan sendiri menatapnya.

"Lari itu Gil, anak bangsawan… Lebih baik jangan macam macam padanya"

Gil segera menggotong tubuh ARthuria yang dia peluk dan membawanya. Arthuria mendorong tubuh Gil dan sepertinya dia masih ingin melawan gil.

"Gil sudah lepaskan aku aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Arthuria… Kau takusah bohong padaku aku tau rumahmu masih jauh kan? Ikut denganku dan aku antar kau pulang… Aku tak akan macam macam denganmu"

"Tapi Gil…"

Omelan ARthuria tidak didengarkan oleh Gil yang segera membawanya ke mobilnya, sementara seluruh mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tawa kecil. Sepertinya mereka merasa Gil dan Arthur ini unik namun manis satu dengan yang lain.

"Sudah, duduklah… Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Arthuria…"

ARthuria masih melawan dan ingin keluar, namun Gil mendorong tubuh ARthuria sehingga dia terhimpit diantara jok mobil dan tubuh Gil yang menahannya.

"kau dengar aku tidak sih? Kau masih ingin di ganggu lelaki mesum itu hmmm? Kau ini masokis ya? Aku tak akan macam macam padamu ARthuria"

Kilat mata Gil yang berwarna merah itu bersinar, Gil menatap ARthuria tajam. Nafasnya menderu, namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Arthuria adalah bekas goresan kecil di pipi Gil. Sepertinya dia mendapat itu saat dia melawan kerumunan murid mesum itu tadi, Arthuria pun menganggukkan kepalannya dan membiarkan Gil mengantarkannya pulang

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang, ARthuria sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Gil yang diam diam memperhatikannya. Dia memilih untuk menatap jendela, sayangnya nasib berkata lain. Mereka terjebak macet sehingga mau tak mau Arthuria harus menghabiskan wkatunya bersama Gil

"Hei… Kau gemetar ya? AC mobilku terlalu dingin hmmmm?"

Arthuria tersentak kaget dan membuatnya terbentur, Gil terkekeh melihatnya dan mendekatinya

"Sakit hm? Kau ini seperti orang ketakutan saja… Grogi melihatku ya?"

Arthuria segera menepis tangannya dan memasang wajah pokerfacenya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat Gil, dia menggembungkan pipinya dan memeluk jas sekolahnya. Gil tersenyum, dia tau kalau Arthuria kedinginan. Dia segera mengambil Jaket hitam yang dia gantung di jok belakang dan memberikannya ke Arthuria

"Pakai ini…"

Begitu Arthuria menerima jaketnya dalam pelukannya aroma maskulin menguar dari jaket itu, dan jaket itu cukup tebal, hingga Arthuria sendiri merasa nyaman. Dia hanya menatap Gil seolah tidak percaya

"Kau kenapa? Kok diam? Terpesona sama aku gitu?"

"Engga ah, bukan gitu sana jalan… Itu mobil belakan sudah klakson dari tadi"

Gil menghela nafasnya dan segera menginjak gas mobilnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Arthuria sendiri tetap memeluk jaketnya dan memakainya, Gil tersenyum tipis namun puas melihat ARthuria memakainya.

* * *

"Errr… Ini betul jalan ke rumahmu kan? Kenapa disini sepi sekali?"

Arthuria memicingkan bibirnya mendengar Gilgamesh berkomentar, sepertinya mulai besok Gil akan sering muncul di rumahnya, tentunya ini bahaya kalau dia sering muncul. Pasti kakaknya atau pamannya akan mengiranya punya pacar

"Hei… Betul tidak ini? Kenapa sepi sekali… Apa kau sengaja membuatku tersesat eh? Supaya bisa lebih lama denganku ya?"

"Bodoh, bukah begitu… Justru sebentar lagi kita sampai, nanti setelah lewat sini akan ada apartemen besar itu lhoo yang bangunan baru… Aku tinggal disana"

Gil tersenyum mendengarnya, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga mereka sampai. Begitu mereka tiba di depan Apartemen seketika Arthuria tersentak

"Sudah aku mau turun disini…"

Tentunya Gil masih belum rela melepas ARthuria, dia segera mengunci pintu mobilnya

"Oops, sayangnya kau takboleh keluar dulu… Aku ingin pinjam toiletmu dan kau tak ingin memberikanku minum hmmm? Aku sudah mengantarmu lhooo dan menyelamatkanmu…"

Arthuria memicingkan matanya lagi seolah dia ingin menantang Gil. Gil yang mengerti ARthuria yang menantangnya itu segera memberhentikan mobilnya, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendorong kursi Arthuria hingga ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau bayar aku dengan cara yang lain… Aku tak keberatan kl kamu mau membayarku dengan bibirmu itu…"

Gil mendekati wajah Arthuria dan memainkan rambutnya sambil tersenyum licik, Arthuria yang terhimpit diantara jok mobil dan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu hanya bisa memandang Gil dari cahaya remang remang dari lampu jalanan yang membuat rahang Preman kelasnya ini terlihat jauh lebih tajam dan lebih maskulin. Belum lagi Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan jasnya yang dia kenakan ini semakin membuatnya mabuk. Oh, Gil yang benar saja. Aku baru mengenalku beberapa hari dan dia sudah mendekatiku seperti ini hingga jantungku tidak beraturan. Bisik ARthuria di dalam hatinya, tapi Arthuria sendiri mengakui kalau Gil ini memang seperti Setan seksi di sekolahnya yang siap membuat perempuan menjerit karena wajah, tubuh dan… Errr… Sepertinya masih banyak lagi, pikir Arthuria yang akhirnya merasakan sendiri pesona setan itu.

"Tidak… Enak saja… Erghhh… Bisakah kau mundur sebentar Gil, aku ingin mencoba menghubungi pamanku atau kakakku…" Gil segera mundur ke belakang, dia memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Arthuria. Sementara Arthuria sendiri merogoh handphone yang dia simpan di dalam kantongnya. Dia segera menanyakan dimana Kakaknya Arthur dan pamannya Lancelot. Namun tak satupun dari mereka menjawab, Arthuria pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya dan pamannya sedang tidak ada di dalam Apartemen. Dengan wajah terpaksa dan sekaligus agak kasihan dengan Gil yang sudah menolongnya ARthuria pun menghela nafasnya dan sedikit mendorong Gil dari atasnya

"Gil, bisa kau minggir dari atasku? Kau bisa ikut denganku ke dalam, tapi tidak lama lama. Aku tak yakin kapan pamanku atau kakakku datang" Gil menggeser tubuhnya yang menindih ARthuria dan membiarkannya lolos dari pelukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Aku akan ikut denganmu" Gil memberikan senyum tipis penuh arti sementara dia keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Arthuria ke dalam apartemennya.

* * *

"Gil sudah jangan genit kenapa, kau ini gak sadar apa kalau dari tadi kita di lihatin? Dari turun mobil sampai ke dalam lift eh?"

Suara omelan Arthuria tedengar dengan keras saat mereka memasuki Lift, didalam sana tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memarahi setan sialan yang bernama Gilgamesh, pikir Arthuria.

"Kenapa eh? Lagipula dari tadi kau juga sepertinya tidak menolak tuh? Malah kamu menyapa tetanggamu tuh pas aku rangkul" kata Gil sambil mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu dia merangkul Arthuria sambil berjalan ketika Arthuria di sapa oleh tetangganya.

"Kamu dasar genit bikin malu aja… Dasar playboy gatau diri…" Gil terkekeh tertawa, dia kembali menyeringai dan mendorong tubuh artoria ke tembok dan kembali menindihnya

"Kau ini, semakin dilihat aku malah gemas denganmu. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa single terus? Padahal kau ini menarik, aku suka yang sepertimu. Tidak membosankan seperti para fans ku" Arthuria terbelalak dia terkejut, namun dia tidak diam saja

"Kau ini, menyingkir kenapa. BAru kenal sehari aja sudah genit begini, kau ini mesum ya…"

Pintu lift pun terbuka di saat yang tidak tepat, dalam posisi mereka yang ambigu begitu tampaklah teman sekelas mereka yang mengangan melihat mereka, Cu Chulain. Cu menganga melihat mereka, ketua osis dan preman kelas di dalam lift dengan posisi yang ambigu

"Errr? Kalian? Gilgamesh dan ketua osis kan" Komentar Cu, dan tak lama pintu lift tertutup.

-TBC-

Jadi saya lama ga nulis Fic dan entah kenapa ingin nulis lagi. Maafkan saya kalau ini agak aneh atau tak jelas. Smoga kedepan bisa lebih baik. Jangan lupa di review kalau tak keberatan. THX : )


	2. Chapter 2

School days with trouble

Rating: T

Genre: Romance Comedy

Warning: Geje, Abal , Typo, Garing, OOC, dll

* * *

Cu menganga melihat ketua Osisnya dan murid yang terkenal paling nakal terlihat berdua di dalam lift. Dia masih tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikirannya yang sedang berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang barusan di lihat olehnya. Namun lamunannya di hentikan oleh suara perempuan yang ada di belakangnya

"Cu? Kenapa kau bengong sendiri hm? Bukannya tadi kau mau ke bawah?"

Wanita berambut merah maroon, dengan kemeja hitam dan rok hitam itu menatap cu dengan sinis, sambil melipat tangannya. Ibu Guru Scathatch namanya, dia wali kelasnya Cu, tapi juga wali dari Cu karena orang tuanya ada jauh di luar kota. Cu tinggal bersama Scathatch namun, tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah yang sadar mengenai hal ini.

"Ampun bu, anu… Er… saya barusan lihat sesuatu bu… Jadi agak gak focus…"

Kata Cu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu terpergok oleh Ibu guru wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau ini barusan lihat apa sih, sampai bengong begitu? Hantu? Ini sudah malam dan memang kemarin ada tetangga yang bunuh diri. Jangan cari alasan kau ya…"

Ibu guru Scathatch mendekatinya, hingga Cu mundur kearah tembok sambil mengisyaratkan gurunya untuk menjauhinya. Karena dia tau kalau Gurunya ini mudah emosi kalau sudah berurusan dengannya.

"Anu, bukan begitu Bu... Tadi saya liat Gilgamesh sama ketua osis di dalam lift bu.."

Seketika scathatch terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna dengan baik kata kata dari muridnya ini. 'Gilgamesh murid ternakal di sekolahnya bersama dengan ketua osis? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin' pikir scathatch dan dia kembali focus pada muridnya yang sekarang sudah gemetar ketakutan melihatnya

"Ah kau ini, kemari… Ikut denganku kebawah… Akan ku latih kau supaya focus lagi"

Scathatch pun menjewer telinga cu kemudian memencet tombol lift ke bawah menuju ruangan gym untuk memberikan muridnya ini pelajaran.

* * *

"Wah, ternyata mewah juga ya apartemen mu"

Gilgamesh segera berkomentar begitu mereka sampai di lantai atas, dan tidak lain itu apartemen milik arthuria. Arthuria pun memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Gilgamesh dengan sinis.

"Tidak usah banyak komentar Gil… Kau hanya ingin numpang minum lalu pulang kan… Kemari, ikut denganku ke dapur…"

Arthuria segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa, sementara Gilgamesh memperhatikan foto foto yang ada di ruang tamu milik Arthuria sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat foto foto Arthuria ketika masih kecil.

"Wah, manis sekali… Anak semanis ini, malah jadi cewe ketus…" Komentar Gilgamesh melihat salah satu foto Arthuria yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut pirang yang mirip dengan Arthuria. 'Sepertinya itu Arthur, kakak Arthuria' Kata Gilgamesh dalam hati melihat foto mereka berdua dalam satu frame. Memang benar kata orang orang, mereka berdua begitu mirip seolah Arthuria adalah Arthur versi perempuan.

"Arthuria… Lama sekali kau?" Panggil Gilgamesh dengan tidak sopan sambil berjalan menelusuri apartemen milik Arthuria, dia mencoba mencari Arthuria yang masih berada di dapur. Arthuria yang tau tingkah Gilgamesh itu pun langsung memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan mengancamnya

"Gil, tolong sopan ya… Jangan berputar putar di rumahku seenaknya seolah kau yang punya rumah…"

Gil tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan Arthuria, sementara dia berada di ruang keluarga dan melihat beberapa foto masa kecil Arthuria dan beberapa majalah fashion perempuan disana. Sebetulnya majalah itu bukan milik Arthuria, namum milik sepupu dan paman dari Arthuria yang semakin cemas dengan keadaan Arthuria yang sampai usia nya yang ke 17 tahun masih tetap saja jomblo dan selalu ketus kalau ke anak laki laki.

Gilgamesh mengambil salah satu majalah itu dan membukanya dengan senyuman licik. Dia mencoba membawa majalah itu ke dapur sementara Arthuria masih menyiapkan minuman untuk Gilgamesh. Arthuria terbelalak melihat Gilgamesh masuk kedalam dapurnya dan melihat majalah fashion yang dia bawa di tangannya, Gil membalik beberapa halaman disana sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hei ini manis juga, dress panjang putih begini… Kalau kau pakai topi seperti yang di catalog ini sepertinya cocok sekali"

Arthuria segera menyambar majalah yang ada di tangan Gilgamesh dan menghiraukan minuman yang sedang dia buat.

"Sudah gil gausa sok tentang fashion sense deh kek kakak kakak gue itu"

Gil menyeringai mendengarnya

"Oh… Begitu ya? Kurasa sepertinya sesekali kau harus mendengarkan mereka deh… Aku juga ingin melihatmu memakai baju semacam ini Arthuria…"

"Gil, diam kau… Duh, aku kesal padamu… Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyiram teh panas yang kubuat ke kamu…"

Gil tertawa, dia mengangkat majalah itu sehingga membuat Arthuria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya melompat lompat berusaha untuk mengambil majalah yang dia bawa itu. Arthuria yang mulai kesal itupun mengerutkan dahinya dan melompat sehingga membuatnya menimpa tubuh Gil di bawahnya.

BRUKKK… Suara Arthuria yang jatuh menimpa Gil itu cukup keras, Arthuria mendengus kesakitan. Namun berbeda dengan Gilgamesh yang malah tersenyum dan sengaja merangkul punggungnya

"Kalau kau suka berada diatasku begini kenapa tidak bilang? Kau ini agresif ya?"

Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mendorong tubuh Gil agar bisa menjauh darinya namun Gil cukup kuat untuk menahan Arthuria yang ingin menjauh darinya

"Errrr… Arthuria, paman pulang…" Sambut seorang yang sepertinya dia paman dari Arthuria, pikir Gilgamesh begitu melihat pria dengan rambut ungu dan kacamata yang bersandar di hidungnya. Tak lain ini adalah paman Lancelot, paman Arthuria yang selama ini menjaga dia.

Lancelot, menganga melihat keponakannya bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan keponakannya di lantai dapur

"Anu, maaf mengganggu kalian… Aku cuma mau minum…"

"Errr paman aku bisa jelaskan ini…" Jawab ARthuria sambil mencoba menahan pamannya yang menganga melihatnya dengan shock dan berusaha mundur perlahan melihat ponakannya yang sedang berduaan dengan orang yang dia yakini sebagai calon menantu dia.

"Anu, Arthuria… Paman terharu sekali melihatmu sudah dewasa" Lancelot mengusap air matanya melihat Arthuria yang berada di atas Gilgamesh. Gil pun tersenyum dengan licik, sepertinya kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang lagi mengingat dia sepertinya akan mendapatkan restu dari paman arthuria dengan mudah. Gil berusaha untuk berdiri sambil menggeser tubuh Arthuria yang ada di atas nya kemudian dia berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada paman Lancelot

"Errr… Maafkan aku paman tapi… Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Gilgamesh aku teman sekolahnya Arthuria" Gil tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang penuh dengan charisma.

"Iya nak, salam kenal. Saya Lancelot, pamannya ARthuria… Duduk di ruang tamu nak... Paman senang sekali melihat kamu datang kemari" Arthuria segera menekuk wajahnya tanda dia tidak senang, namun berbeda dengan pamannya yang menyambut Gilgamesh dengan bahagia

* * *

"Iya om sama sama, aku juga senang kok…" Gil tersenyum dengan ramah sambil menjabat tangan Lancelot di depan rumah Arthuria. Sekitar satu jam dia di tahan di rumah Arthuria dan dia harus tersenyum dengan ramah di hadapan paman Lancelot.

"Iya nak… Gak masalah… Kalau mau ketemu sama Arthuria tiap hari juga paman gak masalah, malah senang sekali" Lancelot segera melirik Arthuria yang dari tadi Cuma bisa terdiam melihat pamannya dan Gilgamesh berbicara panjang lebar

"Eh, kamu ini sudah diantar pulang lho sama temanmu… Ga kamu antar sampai parkiran apa…" Arthuria kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap Gilgamesh dengan kesal

"Iya paman, sudah gausa banyak komentar aku antar dia pulang" Arthuria segera mengikuti Gilgamesh yang berpamitan dengan pamannya ke parkiran mobil

"Anu, aku pulang dulu ya… Mungkin besok saya mampir lagi" Arthuria menganga mendengar Gilgamesh berkata begitu. Pamannya pun memberikan anggukan tanda dia setuju dengan Gil, sejujurnya Arthuria mulai kesal sendiri. Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran, sepertinya Arthuria ingin memarahinya karena sudah terlalu jauh bertindak

"Gil… Kau ngegas sekali ya?"

"Yah, usahaku lumayan juga kan… Belum apa apa, sudah dapat restu dari pamanmu…"

"Gil kau gila, besok pagi jangan berani berani kemari lagi ya…"

Gil tertawa lepas mendengar ancaman Arthuria, ketua osisnya ini memang ketus tapi dia juga cantik kadang juga bikin gemas. Sepertinya kalau dijadikan pacar, Arthuria tidak akan membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan kemari… Tapi aku menunggumu di lobby saja gimana?" Arthuria langsung kesal mendengar Gilgamesh berkata begitu.

"Gil… Lebih baik kau cepat pulang saja ya, aku benci ada di dekatmu…"

"Eh jangan salah, benci sama cinta itu beda tipis lho…" Seketika Arthuria semakin merasa kesal dengan Gilgamesh

"Dih, napa sih orang kek elu itu ada… Udah sana lu turun pake lift ke bawah aku males tau ga harus mengantarmu sampai ke parkiran" Begitu kata Arthuria begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu lift. Gil menghela nafasnya

"Jadi kau tak mau mengantarku nih? Padahal pamanmu sendiri lho yang menyuruhmu"

"Ah bodo amat, aku diem aja disini 10 menit lalu aku kembali ke kamar dia juga tidak akan curiga kok…"

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Gil segera menarik tangan Arthuria dan membuatnya memasuki lift bersama dengannya dan segera menutup pintu lift. Gil tertawa kencang dengan sambil menahan Arthuria yang kini dia gandeng di dalam lift.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku deh, daripada kau harus hening selama 10 menit sambil menatap lift yang kosong di atas sana" ARthuria yang kesal itupun segera mendorong Gilgamesh yang terus berusaha untuk menentuhnya

"Apaan sih gil, gausah genit gitu dong… Kesel tau ga, masa baru kenal ga sampe sehari udah pegang kesana kemari… Aku makin curiga denganmu…"

"Memangnya kenapa Arthuria? Kau sendiri tau kan, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan dengan mudah" Gil terseyum dengan nakal dan kembali menghimpit Arthuria ke lift.

"Heh, maumu itu apasih kalo mau pacar itu fans mu banyak. Jadikan mereka pacarmu aja, bikin harem juga bisa… Mending kamu sama mereka aja deh…"

Gilgamesh memicingkan matanya, dia menarik bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman nakal. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Arthuria, dengan suaranya yang agak berat dia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik pelan

"Arthuria, kau tak akan pernah membuatku bosan…"

Gil berbisik dengan nada suara yang berat, Arthuria merinding merasakan nafasnya dan suaranya yang terdengar begitu dekat. Tak hanya menghimpir Arthuria, tangannya pun meraba lekuk pinggang Arthuria menahannya agar dia tidak melawannya. Perlahan, tangan itu tak hanya menahan pinggangnya namum mulai turun ke punggung hingga dia berhasil menyentuh paha Arthrua dan mengangkat sedikit roknya

"Hem… Menarik sekali… Daripada yang berteriak mencariku, aku merasa yang penuh tantangan sepertimu ini menarik"

"Hei cowo mesum… Kau ini suka sekali sih pegang pegang, kenapa kau sekarang memegang pahaku… Padahal kau bisa cari perempuan namapun di sekolah yang akan membukakan kakinya untukmu… Cih…"

"Hei, ayolah… Kalau bermainnya semudah itu, permainannya tidak akan seru lagi.."

"Gilgamesh mesum, ingat ya aku bukan tipe wanita semudah itu buat kau gagahi… Kau cari saja fans mu yang banyak itu aku tak sudi bersamamu. Lagipula tujuanku membantumu hanya demi nilai kesenianku yang kacau balau itu, juga kalau bukan karena suruhan dari Iskandar sensei, aku tak akan sudi membantumu." Arturia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal, namun berbeda dengan Gilgamesh yang malah tersenyum

"Ah sayang sekali, aku tak bisa berlama lamaan denganmu di dalam lift…" Kata Gilgamesh sambil memundurkan tubuhnya memberikan sedikit ruang pada Arthura dan melihat ke arah tombol lift yang menunjukkan lantai basement, tempat tadi dia parkir.

"Pulang kau mesum, besok jangan kemari lagi" Gerutu Arthuria sambil mendorong Gilgamesh keluar dari lift, namun Gilgamesh tersenyum manis dan menahan tangan Arthuria yang mendorongnya.

"Jangan galak galak, nanti susah dapet pacar lho… Eh tapi kamu kan gapunya pacar ya, adanya calon suami" Kata Gilgamesh sambil tertawa dengan keras dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan Arthuria

"Dasar cowo mesum gila…" Gerutu Arthuria sambil menekan tombol lift dan kembali ke kamar apartemennya

* * *

Keesokan paginya benar dugaan Arthuria, di depan apartemnnya ada sebuah mobil audi merah dan seorang bocah blonde dengan jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya menjadi sorotan warga apartemennya yang pagi itu ingin memulai aktivitasnya. Tak jarang beberapa ibu ibu berbisik satu sama lain seolah berharap anak putri mereka akan di lamar oleh pemuda tampan itu, namun sayangnya Gilgamesh tidak memperhatikan mereka. Tangannya segera meraih handphon iphone keluaran terbarunya kemudian menelpon no telpon Arthuria.

"Arthuria sayang… Kapan kau turun aku sudah di depan…"

"Hei bodoh, kau ini tidak tau diri ya. Pagi pagi sudah jadi pusat perhatian, maumu itu apa sih?" Arthuria mendengus kesal sambil memperhatikan Gilgamesh dari jendela kamarnya. Dia meremas korden kamarnya karena kelakuan Gilgamesh yang cari perhatian itu

"Menjemputmu lah, memang mau apa lagi?" Gil tersenyum bangga sambil terus memainkan kunci mobil mewahnya itu

"Hei gilga bodoh, aku sudah berangkat dari tadi…" Gerutu ARthuria sambil berbohong karena kesal dengan kelakuan Gilgamesh yang menyebalkan itu, namun teriakan dari Arthur membuat semuanya kacau

"ARTHURIA PENDRAGON AYO CEPAT SARAPAN JANGAN KAU TELPON TERUS" Teriak Arthur dengan keras sambil menggedor kamar Arthuria, Gilgamesh yang mendengar suara itupun terasa senang, tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera menutup telponnya dan berjalan menuju lift dan menjemput Arthurianya.

* * *

"Kakak, kenapa kau menyebalkan sih, emang kakak tau kakak sudah merusak rencanaku?" ARthuria menggerutu dengan kesal dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat layaknya sebuah vacuum cleaner, Lancelot dan Arthur tidaklah heran melihat kelakuan Arthuria karena itu adalah pemandangan sehari hari dimana semua tau kalau Arthuria suka makan

"Rencana apa sih, adikku sayang. Ayo cepat sarapan lalu nanti kita berangkat bareng" Jawab Arthur sambil memakan roti nya

"Kakak, tolong dong pagi ini aja, kita sarapan di sekolah aja gimana? Kalo ga gausa sarapan, langsung berangkat aja kita soalnya ada sesuatu kak. Tolong dong bantu aku plis" Kata ARthuria sambil menarik lengan Arthur dan Arthur menggaruk pipinya sendiri

"Kau ini kenapa sih kek dikejar hantu gitu tiba tiba? Ada masalah apa sih cerita aja sambil sarapan" Kata Arthur sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya lagi. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu ada suara bel di rumah mereka, tanda ada tamu datang ke rumah pagi itu. Lancelot yang merasa terpanggil karena biasanya penagih tagihan listrik datang pagi pagi itu datang, lancelot segera berdiri

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, itu pasti orang listrik mau minta tagihan"

"JANGAN PAMAN TOLONG… KALAU DIA CARI AKU BILANG SAJA AKU TIDAK ADA" Lancelot pun terheran heran melihat ponakannya setengah mati berkata tidak untuk menerima tamu, memang orang macam apa coba yang datang mengunjunginya.

Lancelot berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, dia menemukan sosok yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya dan pagi ini dia datang ke rumahnya sekali lagi. Lancelot terdiam sambil menganga, dia nampak senang melihat Gilgamesh datang lagi ke rumahnya

"Astaga, nak kamu… Kamu datang lagi ya, wah senangnya…"

" Selamat pagi om, Arthuria dimana om, sudah berangkat belon"

"Oh belon kok, barusan aja dia mo berangkat katanya terburu buru dia mo cepet cepet ke sekolah, kebetulan sekali kamu jemput dia"

"Ah om ini bisa aja… Jadi Arthuria masih disini"

"Oh iya dong, masuk aja dulu. Kalo mau sarapan bareng ya juga boleh kok…"

Gilgamesh dengan senang hati disambut oleh lancelot dan dia bejalan menuju ruang makan dan disana dia menemukan Arthur dan Arthuria duduk berdua dan makan bersama disana.

"Matilah aku" kata Arthuria sambil memikirkan nasibnya dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

"Gilgamesh tolong jangan ke rumahku lagi ya, aku peringatkan kau…" Arthuria mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal pada perlakuan temannya ini

"He? Yang benar? Tapi pamanmu menyambutku dan baik padaku kok, kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana lagi? Lagipula aku ada bisnis dengan pamanmu" Tiba tiba Arthuria terdiam, dia tidak habis pikir kalau Gilgamesh akan berbisnis dengan pamannya entah itu bisnis apa, tapi apapun itu ini tandanya Arthuria akan sering bertemu dengan Gil artinya.

"Gil berhentikan mobilmu biarkan aku jalan kaki saja ke sekolah, aku tak mau diantar begini aku malu Gil. Masa baru kenal sehari sudah begini" Arthuria mulai mencari alasan supaya Gil menurunkannya di jalan namun sayangnya hasilnya tetap saja nihil

"Terus maunya apa dong? Sehari kenal kuajak ke hotel gitu?" Arthuria semakin kesal dia bahkan memijit dahinya, kepalanya pusing mengenal Gilgamesh yang mesumnya amit amit ini.

"Terserah kau saja sudah aku malas denganmu" ARthuria membuang mukanya dan menatap kearah jendela

"Terserah aku? Yauda ayo kita ke hotel" Gil tersenyum mesum dan memlambatkan mobilnya kearah hotel di dekat mereka

"GILGAMESH CUKUP… KITA BERANGKAT SEKOLAH JANGAN KE HOTEL…" Arthuria sepertinya mulai kesal dengan perkataan temannya yang kelewatan mesum ini

"Katanya terserah aku… Ya kubawa ke hotel kalau terserah" Ya memang tidak salah juga kalau Gilgamesh memilih untuk iseng padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus berkelahi dan adu mulut satu sama lain. Hingga tiba tiba di di radio mobil ada notifikasi panggilan masuk dari Enkidu, Gilgamesh segera mengangkatnya dan menjawabnya denan loud speaker sehingga Arthuria bisa mendengarnya

"Gil? Kau dimana tidak sekolah nih?"

"Aku menjemput Arthuria dulu Enki" Jawab Gilgamesh dengan bangga pada temannya itu

"Ha? Arthuria? Gak salah nih kau jemput dia emang bisa kau? Tau emang rumahnya dimana?" Arthuria mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kesal pada kelakuan Gilgamesh yang sekarang membawanya berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tau dong. Ini ada Arthuria di sampingku, gamau ngomong ma dia nih?"

"ENKI TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU DARI GILGAMESH"

"Tenang Arthuria, Gil gaada niat jahat sama sekali padamu kok…" Suara Enkidu terdengar tenang dan manis, di belakangnya ada suara kekehan yang Arthuria kenal dengan baik suara Diarmuid.

"DIARMUIDDDD SELAMATKAN AKUUUUU" Jerit Arthuria berharap Diarmuid mendengar suaranya, namun berbeda dari enkidu yang menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone nya.

"Hey sudah sudah, jangan begitu sama Gilgamesh… Kau ga di apa apain sama dia kan…"

"Iya sekarang belom tapi dia pasti udah berencana jahat enki…" Arturia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Gilgamesh yang sedang terkekeh diam diam karena senang melihat Arthuria di goda teman baiknya

"Tidak tidak, sudah jangan mikir aneh aneh… Biasanya kata orang kalo mikir aneh aneh itu, nanti malah kejadian lho" Mendengar pernyataan Enkidu Arthuria segera terdiam, dia tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut sebelum dia ditertawakan oleh Gilgamesh karena otaknya yang entah bagaimana ikutan mesum layaknya Gilgamesh

"Sudah, kalian berangkat sekolah sini, sebentar lagi bel masuk lho" Tiba tiba suara diarmuid terdengar di telepon, sepertinya Enkidu sengaja menyodorkan handphonenya pada wakil Arthuria ini agar dia tenang.

"Ya Diarmuid tapi… anu…" sebelum Arthuria menyelesaikan kalimatnya telepon sudah terputus. Sepertinya itu ulah Gilgamesh yang cemburu

"Arthuria, tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan Diarmuid ya" Gilgamesh menampilkan wajah serius sambil memberhentikan mobilnya di jalan, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arthuria dan membuatnya terdiam

"Eh kenapa? Kan dia wakilku masa gaboleh dekat dengannya"

"Pokoknya gaboleh terlalu dekat dengannya Arthuria" Gilgamesh mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthuria dan mengelus puncak kepalanya

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku pacarmu aja bukan main larang larang… Kau ini posesif ya?" Gilgamesh terdiam dan menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lihat saja tapi kalau kau dekat dengannya, akan kubuat kau menyesal atau tak bisa jalan selama seminggu…" Gilgamesh menyeringai puas mengatakannya namun berbeda dengan Arthuria

"Hah? Tidak bisa jalan seminggu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengajakku berduel? Ayo saja, toh aku sabuk hitam bela diri" Gilgamesh terkekeh mendengarnya, dia baru tau kalau Arthuria bisa sepolos ini dan tidak paham dengan ucapannya. (Apa kalian paham apa yang dimaksud Gil disini?)

"Ya ya ya, tunggu saja kalau kau berulah. Akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan pokoknya." Jawab Gilgamesh sambil memarkirkan mobil mereka ke dalam sekolah. Namun hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Fans dari Gilgamesh itu pada mengaga melihat Arthuria duduk di mobilnya bersama dengannya, mereka yang biasa menyambutnya dengan teriakan itu hanya bisa diam sambil tercengang melihat Arthuria. Gil yang sudah bosan dengan fans fansnya itupun tersenyum licik dan merangkul Arthuria sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah

"Ih genit, tanganmu minggir dong…"

"Sekali kali dong, aku ingin mengusir fans fans ku yang menyebalkan itu, lagian ada enaknya juga ya jika mereka tidak mengerumuni ku" Kata Gilgamesh sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi, semenjak tadi fans fans Gilgamesh sudah tidak mengelilinginya lagi. Sepertinya ini berkat Arthuria yang ada di sampingnya, lagipula sepertinya mereka pada takut dengan Arthuria. Mau dikata apa? Arthuria ketua osis dan dia memegang sabuk hitam bela diri, kalau macam macam bisa bisa mereka semua akan dibanting dengan mudah olehnya. Arthuria mengeluarkan bekal makan, dan berjalan diam diam agar dia tidak diikuti oleh Gilgamesh yang sepertinya dia ingin menguntit kemana Arthuria kalau makan siang.

Sebetulnya mudah saja menemui Arthuria, dimana lagi dia kalau bukan ada di ruangan kekuasaannya itu. Namun biasanya disaat jam makan siang begini ruangannya akanlah sepi sehingga dia bisa makan disana dengan leluasa tanpa di ganggu dengan orang lain. Namun siang itu agak berbeda, saat Arthuria memasuki ruangan kesayangannya itu disana dia menemukan ada orang lain yang sudah duduk manis dengan meletakkan kedua kakinya di meja sambil membaca sebuah majalah dengan sampul bergambar Gilgamesh di depannya, sepertinya itu majalah mingguan sekolah mereka, dan topic kali ini membahas Gilgamesh. Arthuria menghela nafasnya dan membuka mulutnya

"Apa yang kau inginkan Gilgamesh? Mengapa kau muncul disini?"

"Apa itu sudah jelas tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Memangnya untuk apa lagi aku kemari?" Gilgamesh menyeringai dan meletakkan majalahnya di meja sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat bagi Arthuria untuk duduk di sebelahnya, namum Arthuria memilih untuk duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Jadi minggu ini mereka mewawancaraimu ya? Kulihat sepanjang majalah kau tampil tanpa atasan… Kau Exibisionis ya Gil?" Gilgamesh menyeringai sekali lagi, dia mendekati meja Arthuria dan memainkan kancing kemejanya.

"Hou… Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku tampil topless di majalah? Aku hanya memamerkan kerja kerasku selama ini Arthuria, apa aku salah?" Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka bekal siangnya kemudian menghela nafasnya sambil memperhatikan makanannya. Namanya juga Arthuria, dia hanya tertarik pada makanan

"Kau ini terserah kau saja lah aku ingin makan, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu" Gilgamesh berjalan mendekat, dia menarik kemejanya dan membuat seragamnya berantakan, dia membuka 2 kancing kemeja nya dari bawah. Sambil mendekati Arthuria dia menahan ketua osisnya dan memutarka kursinya dan meletakkan lutunya di tengah kaki Arthuria

"Hei… Kau tau, kita semua bekerja keras bukan? Lagipula aku seorang atlet, apa salahnya memiliki badan atletis dan memamerkannya" Gilgamesh menarik tangan Arthuria dan membuatnya menyentuh perutnya di balik seragamnya. Arthuria hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal selama ini yang bisa membuatnya terdiam seperti sekarang ini jika bukan karena ulah Gilgamesh

"Oh? Lalu kau bangga ya Gil, semua juga sudah tau badanmu itu bagus tanpa perlu kau pamerkan. Semuanya bisa melihatnya saat kau melepas seragammu secara serampangan di lapangan basket apa aksi pamermu masih kurang?" Omongan Arthuria cukup pedas, namun hal inilah yang justru membuat Gilgamesh tertarik padanya

"Tentu saja kurang Arthuria, karena mereka hanya bisa melihatnya bukan menyentuhnya sepertimu, aku tidak sembarangan membiarkan mereka menyentuhku seperti ini… My Queen" Arthuria mendecih kesal mendengan omongan Gilgamesh yang terdengar klise itu

"Justru yang suka pamer sepertimu ini, aku curiga sudah banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang kau gagahi dengan mudah ya kan? Mereka semua sudah pernah menyentuhmu Gil, apa aku benar?" Arthuria kali ini menyeringai bangga karena omongan pedasnya lagi

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menggagahi anak manapun. Justru aku tidak suka mereka karena mereka membosankan"

"Lalu? Aku sasaranmu karena aku satu satunya yang ketus padamu? Jangan bercanda, kau kira ini serial TV apa? Setelah kau mendapatkanku kau pasti akan pergi begitu saja" Gil mendekat ke telinga Arthuria, dia berbisik dengan suara yang rendah

"Justru sebetulnya kau sedikit penasaran bukan? Aku sendiri tak paham mengapa aku sangat tertarik padamu My Queen…" Gil mengigit pelan telinga Arthuria dan berhasil membuatnya mendesah pelan. Arthuria sendiri tidak paham dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dengan cepat bereaksi pada perlakuan Gilgamesh. Dia tidak hanya menggigitnya namun juga menghisapnya pelan dan menariknya, wajah Arthuria sukses menjadi merah. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tangan Gilgamesh namun tangan itu ditahan dengan Gilgamesh dan dia menarik kedua tangan Arthuria keatas.

"Kenapa hmmm? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan adegan ini? Mungkin kau sudah sering menemuinya di novel yang kau baca itu kan?" Arthuria mendecih, dia memasangkan wajah kesalnya dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Gilgamesh yang menahan kedua tangannya, namun sayang kekuatannya tidak sekuat kekuatan Gilgamesh. Gil menyeringai dan melepaskan dasinya, dan mengikat kedua tangan Arthuria dengan dasinya.

"Ketua… Aku bawakan laporan dari ekstrakurikuler palang merah… KALIAN? KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL INI DISINI?" Enkidu tercengang melihat Gilgamesh dan Arthuria dalam posisi yang lumayan mengundang itu. Enkidu tidak habis pikir melihat tangan Arthuria diikat dan seragam Gilgamesh yang berantakan dan beberapa kancingnya yang terbuka itu. Enkidu tidak menyangka kalau temannya akan bertindak secepat ini pada ketua osisnya. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, namun hanya menatap Enkidu kosong karena heran.

"Gil… Aku tau kau nakal aku tinggalkan barang ini, aku tak mau Arthuria dan kau terkena masalah" Enkidu berlari dia meninggalkan kondom di meja bersama dengan laporannya. Enkidu memang sengaja membawa barang itu bukan karena Enkidu nakal, namun karena ulah Gilgamesh sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga diri dan membuat Enkidu salah paham, karena itu dia sering membawa barang ini untuk memastikan temannya tidak berbuat apapun pada fans nya atau seperti kejadian tadi.

"Gil, bisa lepaskan aku? Aku tak mau kita tertangkap karena kita…"

"Ketua… Anda dipanggil Iskandar Sen…" Lagi Lagi suara Cu Chulain terdengar dengan nyaring dan wajah itu muncul di depan pintu memperhatikan Gilgamesh dan Arthuria dalam posisi yang cukup ambigu, dia menganga melihatnya. Ditambah lagi dia melihat seragam mereka berantakan dan kancing baju Gilgamesh yang terbuka, namun perhatian Cu tertuju pada benda yang ada di meja tempat enkidu meletakkan laporannya

"Kalian berdua… Sudah… Sejauh ini ya? Ha… haha… hahaha… ha… haha… " Cu Chulain tertawa garing karena dia sudah tidak bisa memahami situasi nya lagi.

-TBC-

* * *

Hampir setahun ini fic tidak aku update, sebetulnya aku aku buntu ide aja sih nulis apa lagi ahahahaha untungnya ada ide muncul lagi... :") Kalau kalian ada suggest mau dibuat gimana ini ceritanya bisa PM aja di aku kok biar bisa bantu aku yang sering buntu ide buat nulis :") oke sekian dulu updatenya. Kek biasa harap maklum kalo ada typo, namanya juga kejar tayang #ey Anw maaf sebelumnya tidak banyak kek chapter sebelumnya yang sampe 7k words, semoga terhibur aja deh :") Btw since adegannya udah mulai aneh aneh sepertinya aku mau naikin rating deh hahahahahaha


End file.
